Lancer (Musashibou Benkei)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing as an enemy in the Fuyuki Singularity and later an ally in the Babylonia Singularity. Lancer's True Name is ostensibly Musashibou Benkei, the legendary warrior monk who followed Minamoto no Yoshitsune in life following his defeat after their encounter at the Gojo bridge. In truth, however, he is actually Hitachibou Kaison, another follower of Yoshitsune alongside the real Benkei who abandoned his comrades at their final battle out of fear of his own life. Plagued by guilt, he achieved limited immortality through Buddhist practices, assumed Benkei's identity, and devoted himself to spreading knowledge of Benkei's heroism and loyalty in order to have the man's name be forever remembered, eventually immortalizing him as a Heroic Spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Lancer, Musashibou Benkei, Hitachibou Kaison, “Warrior Monk” Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Spearman, can enhance his master's physical characteristics, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation (Can use his Blank Subscription List to replicate a Command Seal and prevent other Servants from using their Noble Phantasms through mental interference), Power Nullification (Benkei can seal Magecraft with his Exorcism of Apparitions and may even be capable of using spells sealed in this way himself under certain circumstances), Death Inducement and BFR with the Pilgrimage of the Five Hundred Arhat and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-rank strength, and thus should be somewhat comparable to Heracles.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Mash and Ryougi Shiki) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: His naginata, along with the rest of his Seven Implements, an axe, sickle, saw, rake, mallet, and iron staff Intelligence: Although an imposter, Benkei is a supernaturally skilled warrior himself along with possessing and knowing everything there is that pertains to that of the real Benkei. As such, it is possible for Lancer to be able to a multitude of weapons to his disposal like the legendary 999 weapons the actual Benkei once had in life. Additionally, Lancer also possesses the use of magecraft in his own way, particularly through the sealing of others own and even ban an enemy Servant's use of their Noble Phantasm, allowing him a better chance of fighting them off provided their combat is based around both of them. Weaknesses: Benkei cannot fight while in spirit form. Blank Subscription List's effects have a chance of being negated over time, and its chances of success are relatively low due to his nature as an impostor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms The Pilgrimage of the Five Hundred Arhat.gif|Benkei using his Noble Phantasm in Fate/Grand Order Pilgrimage_of_Five_Hundred_Arhat_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. The Pilgrimage of the Five Hundred Arhat: Benkei's Noble Phantasm, classified as an EX-rank Anti Army ability which summons five hundred Arhat who march forwards to depart on a great pilgrimage to cross the sea and reach Mount Polaka while confined in coffin-like vessels, intending to reach the Pure Land and seeking to reach Enlightenment through a practice known as Fudarakutokai. Those who stand in their path and fail a resistance check are forcibly dragged alongside them into Nirvana and eventually into the Pure Land, dematerializing them into the void and instantly killing them. Benkei Butsu: A Noble Phantasm possessed by Benkei in Fate/Complete Material IV, which allows him to manifest multiple replicas of himself by slashing through space with his naginata. It can manifest up to seven duplicates at once, acting at random, with each possessing physical parameters on par with the original's. His own attributes are temporarily boosted based on how many remain. Eighth Implement: A Noble Phantasm possessed by Benkei in Fate/Complete Material IV, which allows him to temporarily claim the Noble Phantasm of another Servant as his own and utilize it as the eighth weapon of his Seven Implements. Even if the Noble Phantasm is unfamiliar to Benkei, he can utilize it with some competency before he relinquishes it and returns it to its original user, usually by throwing it back at them with punishing force. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An ability that grants protection against magical effects. As opposed to the Resistance effect, which merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Benkei's C-rank cancels spells with a chant below two verses, but cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. It is extra effective against Japanese witchcraft, boosting his rank to C+. Personal Skills * Attendant of Iron: Due to his legend as a loyal attendant, Benkei's mere presence reinforces his Master's physical characteristics, reproducing the legend of the true Benkei, who developed six black birthmarks as a result of his mother ingesting iron during her pregnancy. * Blank Subscription List: Benkei can use this skill to forge a decree equivalent to a Command Seal from the Master of the Servant he is fighting to ban the use of Noble Phantasms, preventing them from utilizing it once they are affected by the mental interference effect. It has a chance of being negated each turn, and due to Benkei's nature as an impostor, its chances of success are relatively low compared to the true Benkei. * Exorcism of Apparitions: A skill that allows Benkei, through the invocation of nine kuji (Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen) nullifies curses of evil origin, allowing him to seal the Magecraft of others when successful. Under certain circumstances, Benkei can even use this magecraft himself. As the true Benkei possessed this skill in life, it has been imitated by his impersonator. * To Stand Firm: A skill that reproduces Benkei's famous accomplishments including the one of standing upright even after being pelted with arrows leading to his death. While it would normally be sublimated as a Noble Phantasm, due to the Servant's nature as an impersonator it is instead simply realized as a simple defensive enchantment that draws his opponent's attacks towards him, protecting his allies while taking all the blows for them. Gallery Benkei v3.png|Benkei's original design in Fate/Complete Material IV Benkei Stage 1 Render.png|Benkei's First stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Benkei FGO4.png|Benkei's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Axe Users Category:Death Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Staff Users Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users